Consumer adoption of mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, laptop computers, pagers, personal digital assistants, and the like, is increasing. These devices can be used for a diversity of purposes ranging from basic communications, to establishing business transactions, to managing entertainment media, as well as a host of other tasks. Moreover, such mobile devices possess the capability to establish communication sessions using different technologies. That is, the mobile devices typically include circuitry to operate in a cellular network as well as circuitry to establish communications over a wireless data network. Unfortunately, existing approaches fail to effectively integrate the differing technologies.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for better integration of telecommunications technologies and services.